


God Said It's My Turn To Be On Top

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Demon forms, Demoncest, Demons, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Skull Fucking, Smut, Spanking, Switching, Tails, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: Here we have the fic from my 150 follower giveaway on Twitter! Hope you all enjoy!Satan had a bad day at RAD and what better way to forget about it than a little skull fucking? Well, skull fucking Lucifer does have a few strings attached...Life Update:I'm so incredibly busy this semester. This fic took me almost a month to write as I just couldn't find the time or if I did, I was too burnt out on writing for my English classes that I just didn't want to work on it. I also have been writing Obey Me consistently for about 8 months now. It's fun and I love the game, but I also want to write some things for me and work on fics for other fandoms that I have had ideas for. I guess what I'm trying to say is that the Obey Me fics will be thinned out a bit, so if you follow my work for solely that, I apologize but I just want to get out of my demon brother box a bit. I hope you guys can understand.
Relationships: Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	God Said It's My Turn To Be On Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boxwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxwel/gifts).



Lucifer nor Satan were exactly sure how this little arrangement of theirs came to be, but it was beneficial for the both of them. The only real issue with it all was the constant power struggle between the two. There had been weeks where their little arrangement would allow one brother to be in charge and others where the roles would reverse. This week’s meeting had been slightly different.

The blond had a bit of a chip on his shoulder, his classes at RAD having pissed him off for the day. It was something one of his teachers had said, something Satan knew was wrong and the demon in charge refused to take the archdemon’s word for it, despite who he was. Satan didn’t like to throw his throw the status card around, but sometimes it irked him when those in the wrong wouldn’t listen to his intellect.

Either way, Satan flexed his hands, balling them into fists as he tried to calm down outside of Lucifer’s room. With a little exhale, Satan opened the door and walked inside for their weekly meeting, closing the door behind him silently. Inside, Lucifer was sitting at his desk, stacks and stacks of papers surrounding him, focused on whatever proposal he was most likely denying. His fountain pen scratching against the flimsy paper was the only sound in the room until the eldest demon spoke up.

“You’re late.”

It was two simple words. Two simple words that sent Satan over the edge. With his hands balled at his sides, his nails digging harshly into his palms, Satan stomped his way over to Lucifer and grabbed the demon by the lapels of his overcoat. Lucifer had a look of surprise and fear in his eyes and something about it went straight to Satan’s cock, his length twitching in his trousers slightly.

“I don’t care if I’m late, early, or on time, just get on your fucking knees you pretentious whore,” Satan spit out, his wrath having fully surfaced.

To Lucifer, Satan looked like a rapid dog foaming at the mouth and the demon was honestly a bit scared, but when the blond was like this, there was no way to get him out of it except to ride it out. Lucifer had done as commanded, slipping out of his chair and onto his knees in front of Satan. He’d looked up at Satan, but the blond was in no mood for the slow and steady approach. Lucifer was going to suck his cock even if it meant he had to shove his length down his older brother’s throat by force.

Satan was quick to unzip and unbutton his RAD issued slacks, his hand digging into his boxer briefs to free his steadily hardening length. Lucifer simply stared at it, his eyes emotionless as ever whenever Satan was in charge. The lack of a reaction only pissed Satan more and a little crack of thunder rolled forth as his demon form took over his everyday look. The display of power had made Lucifer’s eyes widen, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline as he watched Satan’s curled horns twist out front the crown of the blond’s head.

The mild look of concern on Lucifer’s face had made Satan groan, his cock throbbing even more. It was something about seeing his normally composed older brother in such a sudden state of shock at his brazen actions that really made Satan tick. His tail seemed to start moving on its own, the thin, spiky appendage slinking under the length of Lucifer’s torso, the pointed tip popping the buttons of his overcoat as it travelled higher and higher. The noise of Lucifer’s displeasure at his brother’s actions had died on his tongue as soon he felt the biting scaliness of Satan’s tail around his neck.

“You look so much better like this…on your knees…obedient…” Satan husked, his eyes half lidded as he scanned over his older brother’s features.

One of the blond’s hands came up to caress the side of Lucifer’s face, his slender fingers barely ghosting over the slightly concerned demon’s cheeks until he made it to his lips. Satan’s thumb traced along his brother’s plump lower lip, the light pressure he’d applied dragging the sensitive skin with him slightly.

As quickly as Satan teased Lucifer, the demon was quicker to replace his thumb with the tip of his cock, the head of it smearing a bead of his precum along Lucifer’s bottom lip. The eldest visibly cringed at the sudden wetness on his bottom lip and the blond was none too pleased with the grimace. With a little huff, Satan smoothed his hand into Lucifer’s perfect head of hair, his tail tightening around the demon’s throat just barely, and he’s pulled Lucifer by his throat and hair down the length of his cock. A little sound of muffled protest had left Lucifer’s throat at the intrusion, but the blond either chose to ignore it or was too lost in his own wrath mixed with lust that he hadn’t heard it.

Satan gave no room for Lucifer to adjust to the full feeling in his throat. The Avatar of Wrath would bottom out in Lucifer’s throat, his brother’s nose tickling the sensitive skin above the base of his cock, before he’d pull out and repeat the motion once more. Lucifer had a hard time adjusting, the tightness of Satan’s tail around his throat making it difficult for him to ever catch a full breath when the younger demon wasn’t stuffing his cock down Lucifer’s throat. The wet, sloppy sounds of his thrusts mixed with Lucifer grunts and gags filled the quiet air of Lucifer’s dimly room and Satan took joy in his brother’s discomfort.

“At least you’re good for something,” Satan huffed, his head tipping back slightly as a deep groan sounded from deep within him.

Lucifer’s eye visibly twitched at Satan’s words and he didn’t know how the blond knew or if his actions up until now were a warmup, but Satan somehow doubled his efforts. Satan’s grip on Lucifer’s hair grew harder and his tail wrapped tighter around his throat, his thrusts speeding up and getting rougher by the second. Lucifer’s eyes widened at the roughness and little tears pooled at the corner of his blood red eyes, drool starting to steadily stream down his chin to fall and dampen his black dress shirt.

Satan’s top teeth dug into his bottom lip as he thrust into Lucifer’s throat harder, his desire to see Lucifer cry growing more and more. As he hit a certain spot in the back of Lucifer’s throat, the blond got his wish. Little tears streamed down Lucifer’s face as he gagged around Satan’s cock and the blond groaned at the sight, his length throbbing. Lucifer gasped in any breath he could when he had his chance, his head growing fuzzy as his lack of oxygen became more and more clear to him. Lucifer’s eyes closed then, trying to focus on catching his breath more so than on Satan’s actions.

As his thrusts grew rougher, Satan slowly hunched his back as he thrust into Lucifer’s throat. Satan could feel a tingling in the base of his spine and lower gut that signaled he was close. Lucifer had been on the verge on passing out when Satan came finally. The demon’s tail tightened around Lucifer’s neck, fully strangling him, and he’d tugged Lucifer to take the entirety of his length. Satan gasped and grunted as he shot ropes of his cum down Lucifer’s throat, the hair on the back of Satan’s neck standing up as a pleasant high spread over his body.

Satan had ground his hips into Lucifer’s face, riding out his orgasm fully before finally pulling away. His tail and hands released Lucifer and the blond staggered backwards until he hit Lucifer’s bed, his knees giving out so he could sit on the plush, neatly made bed. Lucifer fell to the ground once he was released, one of his gloved hands shooting out to support him while the other flew to his neck as he coughed, sputtered, and gasped. Little tears continued to fall from Lucifer’s eyes as the demon regained his senses slowly and he’d shot a deadly look Satan’s way once he’d recovered some.

Lucifer lifted his head finally after he’d regained proper breathing and the eldest shot Satan a dirty look. The blond was too blissed out to care, but the fight in his older brother’s eyes had made his cock twitch with interest. Lucifer wiped his mouth and chin with the sleeve of his shirt, the garment already ruined around the color from his spit earlier and he’d stood tall. With his own crack of thunder, Lucifer’s demon sprung forth, his two pairs of wings sprouting from their respective points of origin and his horns sprouting from the crown of his head.

“Are you satisfied with yourself now?” Lucifer spit, his eyes narrowing at the blond.

“Mmm…yes and no…satisfied in your torment, yes, but satisfied physically? No,” Satan spoke lazily, a little smirk forming on his lips. “I could go for another round, so why don’t you be a good little birdie and come on over here hmm?”

Lucifer could only see red at Satan’s command. The demon did as instructed nonetheless, but not to comply with whatever it was that the blond wanted him to do. No, the eldest approached the fourth born and, when Satan had moved his tail to wrap around Lucifer’s waist, he’d grabbed the shaft of it, stopping the blond’s plans before they could even begin. Satan stared at Lucifer, owl-eyed, and neither did anything before Lucifer tsked at the blond and leapt into action.

The Avatar of Pride pushed Satan onto the bed so his back met the plush comfort of the mattress and flipped him over on his stomach. Lucifer was quick to pull Satan’s trousers over his ass, exposing the blond’s rear. He’d tugged on the thin, scaley tail in his grasp just slightly, wrapping more of it around his palm to keep Satan in place. The fourth born gave a little cry at the pressure from having his tail pulled and batches of goosebumps travelled their way across his skin at the sold air of Lucifer’s room on his ass.

“Wh-what do you think you’re doing?!” Satan squawked, his pale cheeks turning a bright shade of red. He’d floundered as he struggled to turn his head back to see what it was Lucifer was doing.

“It’s called payback brother, and it certainly will be a bitch,” Lucifer mused, giving Satan’s tail another little sharp pull.

Satan yelped at the pain but that yelp soon turned into a gasp as he felt Lucifer’s free hand come down to spank the pale, supple flesh and then rubbed over the now red and irritated skin of Satan’s ass. Lucifer had smoothed Satan’s stinging skin only to lay another spank down on the blond’s ass. Satan’s back arched at the stinging pain and he’d cried out, a little whimper following soon after as Lucifer smoothed over the abused area once more.

“Woah now, be a good horsey for me hmm? Wouldn’t want you buck me off…” Lucifer teased during the demon’s crazed movements.

Keeping Satan’s tail wrapped around his hand, Lucifer removed his other hand from the blond’s ass. Satan breathed heavily as he waited for what Lucifer had in mind next, his heart beating out of his chest and his senses turned up to eleven. He couldn’t hear much besides his own breathing and the rustling of something Lucifer was looking for in either his pants pocket or in the remnants of his overcoat that still hung from his arms.

It had been nothing and then suddenly, Satan felt Lucifer’s gloved hand that was holding his tail pull one of Satan’s redden buttocks out of the way and his brother’s free hand pushed against his entrance, the digits cold and slimy. A little gasp left Satan’s lips at the sensation, his green eyes widening as he felt Lucifer tease the tips of his fingers against his hole. He had opened his mouth to protest, but he was too late, Lucifer’s slicked up index finger slowly sliding into the blond’s ass. Satan clawed at Lucifer’s bed sheets at the pressure, the feeling of it slowly fading from a burning sensation to a much more pleasurable feeling.

“You should be grateful I even thought to slick up my fingers some and consider it a blessing the prince has me carry a bottle around for surprise meetings,” Lucifer huffed, annoyed at Satan’s wiggling and the demon’s little whimpers.

Lucifer worked his slender index finger into Satan’s entrance, taking his time to work up to the knuckle. Once the digit had bottomed out, Lucifer stroked at Satan’s inner walls, searching for something and he’d found it once he heard Satan’s sharp intake of breath. With a knowing smirk, Lucifer slowly inched his index finger out of Satan before thrusting it back in, much faster than last time, hitting his target head on. Satan saw stars and little black spots in the corner of his vision as Lucifer expertly hit his prostate with each thrust of his finger.

It didn’t take long until Lucifer was pushing his middle finger alongside his index inside of Satan, going slow once more so his younger brother could better adjust to the stretch. Lucifer would almost completely remove the length of his two fingers before slowly thrusting them back in, being sure the tips of his fingers nudged against that spongey spot inside of Satan. The blond would gasp and whimper with each thrust of Lucifer’s fingers, his nails digging more into his older brother’s duvet.

“You accepted me so easily brother,” Lucifer cooed, his movements slowing down once more to tease Satan.

The Avatar of Pride took his time, wanting to tease Satan in the same way the blond tortured him: slowly. The little whine the demon below him let out both made Lucifer give a toothy grin, but also his cock twitched at the sound. Satan buried his head in Lucifer’s bed, breathing in the demon’s scent, his cologne having rubbed off on the sheets from use. The woodsy, musky smell that flooded Satan’s nostrils and it made him shiver, his hole fluttering around Lucifer’s fingers as the demon continued to work him open.

It had been a pleasant stretch, one that Satan had gotten used to, but then Lucifer was pushing in his ring finger to join his pointer and middle digits. The new round of stinging and burning had made the blond gasp and shudder and Lucifer groaned at the way Satan had clenched around his fingers. He’d given another little tug to Satan’s tail, this one a bit less harsh and more intended as a warning and continued his work. Satan arched his back at the little tug, finding the sensation less painful and more pleasurable as Lucifer worked open his hole.

As if Lucifer could tell Satan didn’t want him to stop his ministrations, the eldest pulled away. Going from feeling full to being so empty made Satan whine and he wriggled in Lucifer’s grasp once more. His movements had stopped once he felt the stinging of Lucifer’s gloved hand coming down on his already bruising ass. The air in the room had gone stale once more and Satan could hear nothing but his own breathing, his heartbeat, and the rustling sound of fabric. With the silence, what Satan felt and heard next startled him.

Satan heard a _plap_ and he’d felt something that wasn’t Lucifer’s palm come down on his ass. The feeling made the blond’s back straighten up as he slowly connected the dots. He’d come to the conclusion that Lucifer had slapped his ass with cock. The image made Satan cringe and he’d turned his head to say something to the older demon, but another slap of his cock made Satan choke out a little groan. The tender flesh of his ass was even more so sensitive after the rough beating it’d just endured, but the pain he was experiencing now was somehow…satisfying.

A self-satisfied smirk graced Lucifer’s features as he stared down at his now placid younger brother. More of the skin-on-skin slapping sound filled the room as Lucifer teased Satan with his cock. He would press the head of his length against Satan’s entrance, getting the blond’s hopes up before pulling away. Seeing the usually angry demon so needy and ready for his cock gave Lucifer a boost to his already inflated ego and a bead of his precum dribbled from his cockhead as he gave Satan yet another lash with his length.

“Beg for it.”

Three simple words spoke huskily, and they made Satan’s head shoot up.

Satan was not one for begging, no matter the situation, but the demon could feel his will crumbling away the more Lucifer teased him. The most he’d gotten was just the tip and it was not nearly enough for the blond. He wanted more, more, more, more…hell he was feeling as greedy as Mammon in that moment.

Against his better judgement, Satan gave in. He’d let out a huff and blushed, his cheeks puffing out slightly as he worked himself up to it. The demon looked back to Lucifer, his bright green eyes tearing up slightly as he prepared himself for the embarrassment that comes with begging for his brother to fuck him.

“Please…” It was quiet, a silent plea Satan knew would not be enough, but he wanted to test his luck regardless.

The attempt was cute in Lucifer’s eyes and he’d shook his head at his younger brother. He gave Satan an expectant look, one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows shooting up as a silent way of asking if that was all Satan had to offer.

“I…ugh, please don’t make me do this…” Satan huffed out, his cheeks reddening even more in embarrassment as he buried his face in Lucifer’s duvet.

“If you don’t want to finish the little game you started, we can just stop and I can send you on your way, needy and unsatisfied,” Lucifer stated calmly, his body moving the leave Satan’s.

“NO!” Satan yelped, his head whipping to look in Lucifer’s direction.

The blond cleared his throat after the outburst, his body temperature rising by the second. He’d let out a slow, shaky breath, mentally preparing himself for whatever his next actions would bring for him in the future.

“Please…Lucifer…please fuck me, any way you want. I need it…I’m so hard it hurts…I need your cock, please…please…Daddy…”

Satan’s words cut through Lucifer’s psyche like a hot knife through butter. As if a switch had been flipped to something primal within the demon, Lucifer took Satan by the waist and yanked him closer to flip the demon from his stomach to his back. The blond gasped at the sudden feral-ness of Lucifer’s actions and the demon had little time to protest as Lucifer was already pushing at his entrance.

Lucifer had pinned Satan’s legs against his chest, holding them there by the backs of the demon’s thighs and used the position to thrust into Satan in one smooth stroke. The pair’s thighs met, and both let out a little groan once they were completely connected. Lucifer panted for a moment, his thighs flexing under his trousers as he grounded himself in the tight feeling of Satan’s hole. The eldest waited a moment before beginning his bruising pace.

The Avatar of Pride was quick to pull almost all the way out of Satan before pushing back into the demon, the head of his cock nudging against a spongey spot inside of Satan to make the blond whine with need. Lucifer used these strokes as a bit of a preliminary to the main event, getting his footing before beginning his beast-like pace. As Lucifer sped up his thrusts, the demon’s hair fell into his face, his perfectly coiffed hair coming undone.

Underneath Lucifer, Satan whined and groaned at every one of Lucifer’s thrusts. The pace was animalistic and not at all something Satan would expect to come out of Lucifer. With every brush of his prostate, Satan’s cock jumped and leaked little dribbles of his precum. He’d thrown his head back as Lucifer’s thrusts seemed to be speeding up more than slowing down and the blond kept babbling unintelligently, his mind blanking at the pleasure he was receiving.

“Let me hear it…tell me how good it is…tell Daddy…” Lucifer husked out, little growls escaping through his teeth each time he bottomed out inside of Satan.

Lucifer’s words did not register in Satan’s mind. The blond had heard his older brother speak, but the words just didn’t process in Satan’s fucked out brain. His lack of an answer had angered Lucifer and the demon’s sadist side reared its head. Lucifer dug his gloved fingertips into the backs of Satan’s thighs, his thrusts turning from jackhammers to downright almost painful twitches of his hips.

“I said…let me hear it…” Lucifer seethed.

The pain shook Satan from his pleasured state and the blond whined at the sharp, overly harsh thrusts of Lucifer’s hips. He’s arched his back to try and get away from the thrusts, but Lucifer had Satan locked in place, pinned beneath the eldest’s body weight.

“G-good…great! It’s so good haaah! Daddy…close…I need – fuck it’s so good!”

Satan’s words were broken as he choked out praises to Lucifer. The little words of gratitude and admiration sent a chill down Lucifer’s spine and they made his cock throb inside of Satan. Both demons were close, but the words Satan continued to babble pushed Lucifer to want more more more.

Lucifer felt Satan tighten up around his length and the demon eyed the blond’s cock, noticing just how red and angry the tip was as the blond held back from cumming. It was cute to Lucifer and the demon let out a deep chuckle that quickly turned into a low growl as he gave a few more thrusts into Satan.

“Fuck…do it…cum for me…be a good boy for Daddy and cum on this cock…” Lucifer commanded, pushing Satan’s legs even closer to Satan’s chest in order to thrust his cock deeper into the blond.

Satan didn’t need to be told twice. With a drawn-out moan, Satan came on Lucifer’s cock, spurts of his cum staining the blond’s shirt. He’d cum so hard from Lucifer’s thrusting that a bit of his spunk even managed to make it to his face, the stickiness dampening his cheek, but he honestly didn’t care right now.

As Satan spasmed and tightened around his cock, it was enough to send Lucifer over the edge himself. Giving a deep groan from within his chest, Lucifer spurted rope after rope of his cum inside of Satan, his hips thrusting as he did so to push his seed even deeper inside of the blond. He’d stopped once overstimulation set in and the eldest panted above Satan, his eyes closed as he struggled to keep his cool.

Once he’d come down from his high, Lucifer pulled his softened cock from Satan’s entrance, the blond whing at the emptiness he felt. With great pleasure, Lucifer watched his cum dribbled from Satan’s entrance, dripping and staining his bed sheets. Lucifer basked in the fucked-out expression on Satan’s face, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the blond.

“Maybe I ought to be on top more often if you’re going to be this cute after a well-deserved fucking,” Lucifer teased, one of his gloved hands coming up to fix his hair.

“Fuck…you…” Satan panted out, his final words before his vision began to cloud, tiredness overtaking his form after cumming twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general! It also helps me keep requests in line if anyone wants to make one!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx  
> |  
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
